Silence (Dramione)
by lovedramioneok
Summary: Draco Malfoy, halló un interesante hechizo en un viejo libro, que estaba oculto en la biblioteca de Malfoy Manor. El Slytherin está ansioso por descubrir lo grandioso de aquel hechizo prohibido, encontrando la ocasión perfecta para usarlo, cuando una Gryffindor decida desatar su ira contra él.
1. chapter 1

Declaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K Rowling.

 ** _primer capítulo_**

Había pasado ya un mes, desde que inició su quinto año en Hogwarts. Y su aburrimiento iba de mal en peor. No encontraba nada que lo distrajera, que lo divirtiera, aunque sea por unas horas, hasta llegó a pasar del trio de oro, por qué no le hacía ni una pizca de gracia que estos lo ignorasen.

Eso era sorprendente para él, que San Potter y la Comadreja no le importara para nada sus insultos, sobre todo del Weasley menor, ese que saltaba a atacarlo a la mínima provocación. Pero no, ahora ni siquiera le prestaba atención. Y estaba muy seguro que la culpable de aquello era la sangre sucia.

Apostaría todos sus galleones que aquella rata de biblioteca les había persuadido para que no pelearan con él.

Y eso lo jodía demasiado, ese par de idiotas eran lo único que le entretenían por unos minutos. Vivía prácticamente para joderle la existencia a ambos. Pero ahora, eso no tenia sentido, gracias a Granger.

La muy maldita lo pagaría caro, de eso estaba seguro.

Si no podía joder la vida de Potter y Weasley, le jodería la vida a Granger. Después de todo, eso le fascinaba más, porque sabía muy bien que era difícil crisparle los nervios a esa sangre sucia.

Sería todo un reto, que estaba dispuesto a ganar.

Sonrió de lado al ocurrirle una brillante idea para empezar a irritar a esa Gryffindor.

–Ya verás quien es Draco Malfoy, Granger. — pronunció con un tono que juraba caos.

 ** _(Una semana atrás)_**

–Hermione no se si podremos hacer lo que nos pides — dijo, Harry, inseguro de cumplir la petición de su mejor amiga.

–Sólo es ser constante. Si ustedes no responden a ninguna pulla de Malfoy, dejando pasar cada insulto de él por sólo unas semanas, luego se les hará mucho más fácil ignorarlo, por qué ustedes ya se habrán acostumbrado, ¿comprenden? — explicó con un súbito entusiasmo.

Ron miro repetidas veces a Harry, mientras Hermione hablaba. Buscando en su amigo una respuesta para aquella loca idea de su amiga.

Harry, sólo se encogió de hombros. Tampoco tenía una respuesta para eso.

Ron bufo exageradamente antes de dirigir su mirada a Hermione.

— Creo que debes sacar una cita con el picologo, o como se llame ese sanador muggle que ayuda a los locos. — le aconsejó Ron.

Hermione lo miro ofendida por la insinuación de que ella pudiera tener algún tipo de problema mental.

— Es psicólogo, Ronald. — le corrigió ella. — No entiendo porque se niegan a ser algo tan simple. — decidiendo por su bien ignorar el anterior comentario de su amigo.

— ¿Simple? Nos está casi obligando a que dejemos que Malfoy nos insulte como le venga en gana, que nos trate como si fuéramos basura, y nosotros no le podamos responder como se debe. ¿Eso es fácil, Hermione? — inquirió molesto por la insistencia de ella.

— No les estoy obligando a nada — respondió alzando la voz Hermione, perdiendo completamente los estribos.

— Sólo les estoy pidiendo amablemente que ignoren los insultos de los Slytherin, no solo los de Malfoy.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó, Harry, después de analizar un poco la situación. Su amiga no era alguien que hacía o pedía algo sin tener una buena razón.

— ¿Por qué, que, Harry? — Hermione ya estaba un poco irritada en esos instantes.

— ¿Por qué quieres que no discutamos con los Slytherin?

— Fácil. Mayormente perdemos puntos cuando se pelean con ellos. Y este año todos los de la casa de Gryffindor queremos ganar la Copa. Pero eso no va a ser posible si ustedes se siguen metiendo en problemas con las serpientes.

— No somos los únicos — se defendió Ron, tornándose sus orejas de un color rojizo.

— Por supuesto que no, pero son los únicos que pierden mas puntos que los demás. Así que se los vuelvo a pedir, no se peleen más con los Slytherin.

— Está bien, Hermione, lo haremos — Weasley miro con los ojos abiertos a Harry Potter.

— Yo nunca dije tal cosa, Harry.

Hermione se contuvo de rodar los ojos por lo exasperante que resultaba ser Ron Weasley. Se largo de allí, que hicieran lo que quisieran, ella ya había cumplido su parte. Ahora iría a tratar de convencer a Seamus Finnigan para que elaborará más cuidadosamente sus pociones, así no las hiciera explotar. Aunque dudaba que eso fuera posible. Pero lo intentaría, después de todos con Seamus también perdían las mayoría de los puntos.

 ** _(Después de dos horas)_**

Hermione se dirigió con sus libros de encantamientos para hacer una redacción sobre el hechizo silencius, que debía entregar dentro de una semana. Pero para ella eso era poco tiempo, tenía que hacer el trabajo perfecto y las horas otorgadas por la profesora MacGonagall eran limitadas.

Allí, en la biblioteca, junto a un par de gran pilas de libros la encontró Malfoy. Sonrió con especulación y fascinación al verla sola, sin la compañía de los dos par idiotas, y lo mejor era que estaba demasiado concentrada, en lo que sea que este haciendo, así que no se había percatado de su presencia.

– Excelente – musitó por lo bajo. Se dirigió a un estante de libros, que estaba detrás, de dónde se encontraba la Gryffindor, para esconderse, justo allí, para empezar con su diversión.

 ** _¿Que les pareció el primer capítulo? si le gusto_** **_dejen un review con su opinión._**

 ** _Gracias por leer. :)_**


	2. Dulce venganza

**_Segundo capítulo_**

Malfoy, se quedó unos segundos analizando que era lo primero que haría.

Muchas ideas maliciosas agolparon su privilegiada mente, pero rápidamente las descarto. Quería sólo enrabiar a Granger, no que lo expulsarán de Hogwarts.

Su mirada divagó por los alrededores de la biblioteca, asegurándose que no hayan testigos presente.

Lamentablemente, si había alguien allí; a unas cuantas mesas adelante, estaba el rarito de Longbottom, que estaba con varios libros abiertos. Según pudo observar él, eran todos de herbologia.

« _Si está concentrado en esa porquería, es seguro que ni siquiera percibiría a un licántropo, si estuviera frente suyo»_

Dejo de mirar a Neville, para volver su mirada a Granger.

Ella ahora estaba mordiéndose levemente el labio, dejo de hacerlo, y subió sus brazos a su cabello para hacerse un moño.

« _Granger, definitivamente, está en su hábitat»_

–¿Que es lo primero que le haré a esta sangre sucia? –musitó por lo bajo.

Saco la varita de su túnica. Apunto con ella a Granger.

– _Desmaius –_ pronunció con tanto ahínco. Sintiendo una gran sastifacion al ver a Granger caer sobre los libros inconsciente.

No permitió que pase más segundos para acercarse a ella.

Rápidamente saco de su túnica una botella medio llena, que contenía Whiskey de fuego, la colocó al lado de ella.

–No se ve muy convincente – Junto todo el valor posible, y con todo el asco y repulsión que le tenía a la sabelotodo tomo su mano para posarla encima de la botella. Inmediatamente alejó su mano de la de ella. – Ahora tendré que desinfectar mi preciada piel.

Se pasó repetitivamente la mano en su túnica, pensando que también tendría que quemar su túnica preferida.

Escucho pasos acercarse. La miro por última vez, antes de esconderse nuevamente.

Sólo esperaba que no descubrieran su jugarreta, sino estaría verdaderamente jodido.

–Minerva, no creo que eso sea posible –enseguida reconocio la voz del viejo Dumbledore, y al parecer, venía junto a MacGonagall.

« _Gracias a Salazar las cosas están saliendo mucho mejor. Ni siquiera tuve que traerlos, ellos solos vinieron_ »

–¿Por qué no? Sería una magnífica oportunidad para este lu...– las palabras quedaron a medio decir, ahí fue cuando Malfoy supo que ya habían visto la sorpresita. – ¡¿Que significa esto?!– grito la profesora alterada.

–Vaya, al parecer la señorita Granger no es tan perfecta, después de todo –¿Que más podía pedir? Snape, el jefe de su casa, también estaba allí, y por su voz, pudo distinguir que la situación le parecía hilarante.

 ** _Mañana subo el siguiente capítulo._**

 ** _Gracias a las personas que les dieron una oportunidad a esta historia, y a mí. Mil gracias._**


	3. Malfoy atrapado

La profesora MacGonagall, casi sufre un desmayo, por ver a su alumna predilecta en esas horribles y desastrosas condiciones.

— ¡Por Merlín! — exclamó, ella, hiperventilando.

— Tranquila, Minerva — pidió Dumbledore, mirando con calma a los presentes, cosa que la profesora no comprendía.

— ¿Como quieres que me tranquilice? ¿Acaso no estás consciente de la situación? — respondió irritada.

Albus Dumbledore sólo se limitó a sonreír.

— ¡Ay la adolescencia! Que linda época — comentó él, ante la atónita MacGonagall. Snape, ya estaba hastiado de ambos.

— Sugiero que se le dé un ejemplar castigó a la señorita Granger. Estará completamente de acuerdo, ¿no?— preguntó con mofa a la profesora. Disfrutando ver a MacGonagall destruida por las acciones de su alumna perfecta.

Ella, muy a su pesar, asintió.

— Pero, yo me encargaré de su castigo. — demandó MacGonagall. Después de todo, la señorita Granger seguía siendo de Gryffindor.

— No se espera menos — Snape miro alrededor de la biblioteca. No se tragaba el cuento de que la correcta y disciplinada Granger se haya emborrachado, menos en su santuario; la biblioteca. Estaba seguro que algunos de los alumnos de Slytherin tuvo que ver. Y no se equivocó. Él pudo apreciar una cabellera platina sobresaliendo de unos de los estantes. — Ese niñato, estupido — Mascullo entre dientes.

No le interesaba que hayan "ultrajado" a la Gryffindor, pero lo que si no iba a permitir que por culpa de unos de los suyos le llamarán la atención a él, eso si que no. Luego se encargaría de arreglar algunas cosas con Malfoy.

— ¿Decias algo, Severus?

— No. — de soslayo observó que Malfoy se iba de allí — Me retiro — informó, llendose ondeando su túnica.

— ¿Que haremos, Albus?

— Esperar que la señorita Granger se recomponga. Tú solo ten preparada una poción para la resaca.

Minerva sólo entorno los ojos. A veces dudaba de la cordura del director de Hogwarts.

 ** _En los pasillos_**

En el semblante de Malfoy apareció una sonrisa ladina. Habia cumplido su cometido, y lo mejor de todo era que nadie sospecharía de él, o al menos eso creyó, hasta escuchar la fría voz de Snape tras él.

Le costó un poco tragar saliva. Acababa de salir de la biblioteca, y si Snape lo seguía, significaba que ya estaba al tanto de sus fechorías.

Se detuvo, pero no se dio la vuelta.

— ¿Que? — indagó directamente.

Snape apresuró sus pasos, ubicándose frente a su ahijado.

— ¿Que? — repitió fastidiado por lo cansado que estaba de las bromitas de Malfoy — ¿No tienes otras cosa para decir?

Draco elevó una ceja, retándolo.

— No, no más de lo que ya sabes. — respondió escuetamente.

— Bien. Si te fascina ser tan insolente, espero que también disfrutes ayudando a los elfos a preparar la cena por una semana. — no lo iba a castigar, sólo a insistir que se comporte, pero eso no parecía funcionar con Malfoy. Así que tomaría decisiones drásticas, hasta que él mocoso madurará.

— A mí padre no le va a gustar saber que su primogénito comparte aire con esos repugnantes elfos. — lo amenazo explícitamente. Snape casi se carcajea en su cara. Esa amenaza ni lo amedrentaba. El cabecera de los Malfoy tenía las de perder si se atrevía a amenazarlo

— Debiste pensar eso antes. — Malfoy apretó sus manos en puños, por la humillación. — Si quieres puedo dejar el castigo en mano de Dumbledore, a él no le va a temblar la mano al expulsarte.

— ¿A que hora tengo que estar en la cocina? — se tragó el orgullo, ese estupido castigo era mil veces mejor, que ser expulsado. Aunque, a él le importaba una reverenda mierda Hogwarts, su padre no estaría para nada contento si lo expulsaban.

— A las 20:30. — Snape sólo podía gozar de ese momento de triunfo. Y más tarde estaría sentado en primera fila para ver a su ahijado cocinar, cosa que nunca hizo un Malfoy.

El Slytherin, sólo se limitó a ignorar la mueca de risa de su jefe de casa, después de todo, estar en la cocina tenía su lado bueno. Por ahí tenía una poción que provocaba ciertos síntomas, tal vez la usaría en el zumo de calabaza de Snape.

— Quien ríe al último ríe mejor — le advirtió antes de irse.

Snape quedó estático, no por lo, que supondría una venganza de su ahijado, sino por que él supiera de la existencia de aquel dicho Muggle.

 ** _Lo siento, sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, pero no pude por el terrible dolor de cabeza que tenía._**

 ** _Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo._**

 ** _En el próximo capítulo vamos a ver a un Malfoy cocinando, algo histórico xD._**

 ** _Deja un review si quieres tener a Draco en tu cocina._**


	4. No es mi igual

Hermione Granger se encontraba en el despacho del director, sentada frente a ella estaba Dumbledore, y al lado de él, MacGonagall, ambos esperando una explicación de parte de ella.

— Yo no lo hice — repitió por segunda vez, un poco intimidada por la severa mirada de su profesora. — Jamás he bebido en mi vida.

Después que ella despertó, se encontró desconcertada, porque se hallaban ellos dos frente a ella, y MacGonagall le dio una poción para la resaca.

Ella no comprendía para que le daban aquella poción, si no había bebido nada.

Después, sin dejar que pregunte nada, Dumbledore le pidió que lo siga hasta la dirección, cosa que extraño enormemente a Hermione.

Y ahora se encontraba allí, tratando que le crean.

— Señorita Granger, si es verdad lo que usted dice, debe tener testigos para comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras, ¿los tiene?

Hermione se mordió ligeramente los labios. Ahora si que estaba jodida.

No había vuelto a ver a Harry ni a Ron después del almuerzo, y tampoco había alguien cerca de donde ella se hallaba en la biblioteca. O al menos eso creía.

—No, no tengo nadie que pueda constatar que mis palabras son ciertas — MacGonagall la miro decepcionada, y Dumbledore le sonrió, antes de decirle.

— ¿Me permitiría, señorita Granger, entrar en su mente para ver cómo sucedieron los acontecimientos?

Hermione dudo. Dumbledore era un gran mago, eso ella lo sabia, por ende, él podía usar mil veces mejor, que cualquier otro, la legeremancia.

Trago pesadamente saliva, eso significaba que dejaría al descubierto una gran cantidad de secretos. Pero su inocencia lo valía, ella no iba a permitir ser expulsada por algo que no hizo ni hará nunca.

— Tiene mi permiso — respondió con seguridad.

 ** _Sala común de Slytherin_**

Draco había pensado en poner en el zumo de Snape, una poción para que esté vomité por todo un día, como venganza, pero, eso no lo había pensado en frío, pero ahora sí lo hacía.

Jamás Snape caería en eso, él era un gran profesor en pociones, sólo con oler podría distinguir si contenía alguna cosa fuera de lo normal. Así que tenía que buscar otra manera para desquitarse.

— Blaise — llamó a su amigo, que acababa de entrar en la sala común.

Este se detuvo y dirigió una desinteresada mirada hacia Malfoy, incentivarlo a que diga lo que quería.

—¿Tienes esas pastillas muggles de la que me hablaste el otro día?

— Ah, ¿tú, te refieres a los laxantes?

—Sí, eso — respondió Malfoy sin demostrar que no sabía que demonios era unos laxantes, pero supuso que se refería a las pastillas.

— Sólo me queda una y tengo un buen uso para ella. — se frotó ambas manos imaginando como quedaría el estúpido de Ravenclaw, tal vez pasaría todo el día en el baño, no importaba, se lo debía por entrometerse con su nueva conquista.

— La necesito. Damela — demando sin permitir ninguna réplica.

— Pero, yo... — no pudo decir más nada. No le convenía molestar a Malfoy, menos si este le dirigía esa mirada gélida. — Ya regreso.

A los segundos volvió con un frasco pequeño. Malfoy alzó levemente una ceja. Eso no era lo que había pedido.

— Es laxante, pero en gotas. — explicó, esto relajo a Draco— Nunca lo use, así que no sé si tiene las mismos efectos que las pastillas.

Le tendió el frasquito, Malfoy lo tomó. Lo observo por unos breves segundos, allí estaba su venganza. Snape sabría que nunca más en su vida debía mandar a un sangre pura, menos a un Malfoy, a la cocina junto a unos elfos sucios y repugnantes.

 ** _Más tarde..._**

Draco ya se encontraba en las puertas de la cocina a la hora acordada, pero aún no había rastro de su padrino, algo raro si se lo preguntaban, porque Snape era un maniático de la puntualidad.

Se recostó en la pared a esperar a su jefe de casa. No tuvo que esperar demasiado, porque a los dos minutos salió Severus Snape de adentro de la cocina.

Y fue recibido por unos ojos grises irritado.

— ¿Por que hizo que esperara como un mendigo estupido? — lo increpó Draco.

— Cuide el tono señor Malfoy, no se olvide que soy su igual.

Malfoy sólo sonrió con malicia, se acercó sólo unos pasos a Snape, este no se inmuto continuo impasible ante la tétrica mirada de su ahijado.

— ¿Mi igual?— repitió el Slytherin con burla. — No es ni lo más remotamente parecido. Usted sólo es un insignificante mestizo y yo un sangre pura. No hay comparación. Usted puede regodearse de igualdad con los sangres sucias, pero no conmigo que soy miembro de los sagrados veintiocho.

Snape sólo se limitó a elevar una ceja. Su ahijado estaba más insolente que de costumbre, y todo debía ser por Lucius Malfoy. Ya hablaría con Narcissa sobre eso.

— Pase señor Malfoy — le ordenó, guardándose para él un par de palabras mal sonantes. — Allí lo están esperando los elfos. Ya les di unas instrucciones que usted debe seguir al pie de la letra o de lo contrario aténgase a las consecuencias.

Draco pasó por atrás de su jefe de casa, pisando la túnica de éste en el proceso, con toda la intención.

Snape pudo ver una sonrisa arrogante de parte de su ahijado. Sabía el porqué había hecho aquello que lo irrito a él, aunque no lo demostrará tan abiertamente, como lo hacía Draco.

El Slytherin quería dejarle claro que no lo consideraba un igual como había dicho hace unos instantes. Pero, haría que ese mocoso se tragara sus propias palabras.

— Disfrute su tarde con los elfos, seguro que ellos la pasarán de maravilla con usted.— Draco sólo apretó la mandíbula, pero no profirió ninguna palabra.— Y recuerde, que en la historia del mundo mágico hubo varios mestizos más poderosos que cualquier sangre pura. — añadió antes de irse. Estaba seguro que eso había golpeado duro en el orgullo del chico.

 ** _¡¡Felices fiestas!! Que la pasen de maravilla. Mis mejores deseos para ustedes._**


End file.
